non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Gallery
This is a gallery for all sorts of characters that populate our imagination. Unique beings, fictional or legendary, are all welcome here, as well as representatives of fictional or legendary species (unless they're alien of course; in which case they go to our sister site instead). Obviously, only illustrated characters can appear here. Feel free to continue to update the gallery with more characters. # 10,000 Volt Ghost.png|10,000 Volt Ghost A Aaron Scates.png|Aaron Scates Abby.png|Abby Abe Tucker.png|Abe Tucker Abel Mahario.png|Abel Mahario Abominite.png|Abominite AbeSapien.jpg|Abraham Sapien Acid Breath Ben 10.png|Acid Breath Adalind Schade.png|Adalind Schade Adam Desai Colonel.png|Adam Desai Adam Fells.png|Adam Fells Adam Monroe.png|Adam Monroe Adesh Woged.png|Adesh Adrian Zayne Woged.png|Adrian Zayne Agnes Walker.png|Agnes Walker Aiden (Teen Wolf).png|Aiden Akihiro.png|Akihiro Akira Kimura Woged.png|Akira Kimura Al.png|Al Al Eckert.png|Al Eckert Alan Deaton.png|Alan Deaton Alan Evercroft.png|Alan Evercroft Alan Hammond.png|Alan Hammond Alan Scott Brave and the Bold.png|Alan Scott Albert Bowden.png|Albert Bowden Albert Michaels Young Justice.png|Albert Michaels Albert_Tanner.png|Albert Tanner Alec Holland.png|Alec Holland Gwp prototype-2-.jpg|Alex Mercer RoboCop.png|Alex Murphy Alex Power.png|Alex Power Alex Summers.png|Alex Summers Alex Woolsley.png|Alex Woolsley Alexander Woged.png|Alexander Alexander Anderson.png|Alexander Anderson Alexander Argent.png|Alexander Argent Alexander Luthor.png|Alexander Luthor Alfred Fellig.png|Alfred Fellig Alice Woged.png|Alice Alice Shaw.png|Alice Shaw Alicia Woged.png|Alicia Alicia Baker Smallville.png|Alicia Baker Alison Blaire.png|Alison Blaire Alucard profile 1.jpg|Alucard AlucardC.png|Alucard Amahl Farouk.png|Amahl Farouk Amalgam BoFIII.gif|Amalgam Amanda Proctor Woged.png|Amanda Proctor Amanda Strazzulla.png|Amanda Strazzulla Amara Aquilla.png|Amara Aquilla Ambush the Lunatik.png|Ambush the Lunatik Amos Woged.png|Amos AMP Gen Rex.png|Amp Amphibius.png|Amphibius Amy_Rose_Lost_World.png|Amy Rose Ancient One.png|Ancient One Andre (Gelumcaedus).png|Andre Andre (Jinnamuru Xunte).png|Andre Andrea Rojas Smallville.png|Andrea Rojas Andrew Detmer.png|Andrew Detmer Andrew Garner.png|Andrew Garner Angel of Death.png|Angel of Death Angel Salvadore.png|Angel Salvadore Angelina Lasser Woged.png|Angelina Lasser Anguirus1.jpg|Anguirus Anissa Pierce.png|Anissa Pierce Anna (The Vampire Diaries).png|Anna TheReptile05.jpg|Anna Franklin Anna Levy.png|Anna Levy Anna Mahario Woged.png|Anna Mahario Anna_Manananggirl.png|Anna Manananggirl Anna Marie Reynolds.png|Anna Marie Reynolds Tony Woged.png|Anthony Anthony Haden-Scott Human.png|Anthony Haden-Scott Anthony Tipet.png|Anthony Tipet Anton Cole Woged.png|Anton Cole Anton Zeck.png|Anton Zeck Antonio.png|Antonio Antonio Rodriguez.png|Antonio Rodriguez Hellboy.png|Anung Un Rama Anya Corazon.png|Anya Corazon April Granger Woged.png|April Granger Arbo.png|Arbo Arbok Woged.png|Arbok Argosax the Chaos.jpg|Argosax TheTempest-Ariel.jpg|Ariel Ariel Eberhart Woged.png|Ariel Eberhart Arkady Knyazev.png|Arkady Knyazev Arkady Rossovich.png|Arkady Rossovich Arlene Woged.png|Arlene Armando Munoz.png|Armando Munoz Arnold Rosarot Woged.png|Arnold Rosarot ArtSchivel.jpg|Art Schivel Orin DC Cinematic Universe.png|Arthur Curry Arthur McKenzie.png|Arthur McKenzie Arthur Petrelli.png|Arthur Petrelli ART Third.jpg|ARTT Asami Koizumi Young Justice.png|Asami Koizumi Ashildr.png|Ashildr Astos PSP.png|Astos Atomic Skull (Unidentified).png|Atomic Skull Atticus.png|Atticus Attila the Frog.png|Attila the Frog AuntSally.jpg|Aunt Sally Avianna.png|Aviana Axem Black.png|Axem Black Axem Green.png|Axem Green Axem Pink.png|Axem Pink Axem Red.png|Axem Red Axem Yellow.png|Axem Yellow Ayesha-She.jpg|Ayesha Azazel.png|Azazel B B.P.Richfield.jpg|B.P. Richfield Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop The Christmas Dragon.png|Baby Dragon Band-Aid Nose Man.png|Band-Aid Nose Man Bane 2012.png|Bane Bane Simpson.png|Bane Simpson Baragon.jpg|Baragon Barbara Hardy.png|Barbara Hardy Barbara Thunderman.png|Barbara Thunderman BarnabasCollins1.jpg|Barnabas Collins Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney Baron Finster.png|Baron Finster Baron Samedi Woged.png|Baron Samedi Baron Samedi Heroes.png|Baron Samedi Baron von Smashbeak.png|Baron von Smashbeak Barry Allen Grant Gustin.png|Barry Allen Barry Kellogg Woged.png|Barry Kellogg Barry Rabe Woged.png|Barry Rabe Bart Woged.png|Bart Bart Allen Smallville.png|Bart Allen Bartholomew-TimonAndPumbaa.jpg|Bartholomew Bash.png|Bash Basil Karlo.png|Basil Karlo Vampire Bat Spin.png|Bat Spin Battra1.jpg|Battra Baxter Stockman.png|Baxter Stockman Beatriz DaCosta Brave and the Bold.png|Beatriz DaCosta Beatriz Grey.png|Beatriz Grey Beauregard-Muppet.jpg|Beauregard Beelzeboss.png|Beelzeboss Belasko.png|Belasko Bélem Hoyos Woged.png|Bélem Hoyos Bellum.png|Bellum Bellumbeck.png|Bellumbeck Belome.png|Belome Beluga Boy Young Justice.png|Beluga Boy Benjamin Grimm (Amalgam Comics).png|Ben Grimm Ben Grimm 2015.png|Ben Grimm Ben Reilly.png|Ben Reilly Benito Woged.png|Benito Benjamin Washington.png|Benjamin Washington Benson Fuhrman.png|Benson Fuhrman Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-10h41m54s47.png|Berry Monster Beetlejuice.png|Betelgeuse Beth (Teen Wolf).png|Beth Beth (UD).png|Beth Washington Bethmoora Goblin.png|Bethmoora Goblin Bette Sans Souci The Flash.png|Bette Sans Souci Betty Frame Woged.png|Betty Frame Beverly Bennett Woged.png|Beverly Bennett Beverly Holiday Gen Rex.png|Beverly Holiday BibiBlocksberg.jpg|Bibi Blocksberg BigTheCat.png|Big Big Bertha Bubblethorn.png|Big Bertha Bubblethorn Big Gorgon.png|Big Gorgon Bigby Wolf (Human).png|Bigby Wolf Bilbo2012.jpg|Bilbo Baggins Billie Trump Woged.png|Billie Trump Billy Batson Young Justice.png|Billy Batson Billy Capra Wogen.png|Billy Capra Biollante.jpg|Biollante Biowulf Gen Rex.png|Biowulf Birdo.png|Birdo Birdo Chesterfield.png|Birdo Chesterfield BJ the Dinosaur.jpg|BJ Blaaz.png|Blaaz Black Knight Gen Rex.png|Black Knight Black Knight Ghost.png|Black Knight Ghost Blackagar Boltagon.png|Blackagar Boltagon Blackbriar Thorn Young Justice.png|Blackbriar Thorn Blackheart.png|Blackheart Blackout.png|Blackout Blacktop.png|Blacktop Bladebeak.jpg|Bladebeak Blades.png|Blades Blaquesmith.png|Blaquesmith Blast Zone.png|Blast Zone Blastermind's Species.png|Blastermind BlazeTheCat.png|Blaze Blaze Allen.png|Blaze Allen Blinky the Three-Eyed Fish.png|Blinky Blobbin.png|Blobbin Bloodscream.png|Bloodscream Bob Rickman Small.png|Bob Rickman Bobbin Rood.png|Bobbin Rood Bolg.png|Bolg Bongo Bongo.png|Bongo Bongo Boom Jet.png|Boom Jet Boomer.png|Boomer Boomer (Skylanders).png|Boomer Booster.png|Booster Boris Blisterbottom.png|Boris Blisterbottom Boris Myshkin Woged.png|Boris Myshkin Bouncer.png|Bouncer Bowser.png|Bowser Bowyer.png|Bowyer Box Ghost.png|Box Ghost Box Lunch.png|Box Lunch Breach Gen Rex.png|Breach Brendan Nash Small.png|Brendan Nash Brett Ronson III Zevo 3.png|Brett Ronson III Brett Talbot.png|Brett Talbot Brian Cooney Woged.png|Brian Cooney Brian Espinosa.png|Brian Espinosa Brian Kessler.png|Brian Kessler Brianna.png|Brianna Brion Markov Brave and the Bold.png|Brion Markov Brittney Donegal.png|Brittney Donegal Bronson Small.png|Bronson Brooks (Grimm).png|Brooks Broolminstrel.jpg|Brool Bruce Banner (Amalgam Comics).png|Bruce Banner Bruce Banner The Avengers.png|Bruce Banner Bryce Boltzmann.jpg|Bryce Boltzmann Bucha.png|Bucha Bucktooth the Tiny.png|Bucktooth the Tiny Buffy Sanders Small.png|Buffy Sanders Bug Zevo 3.png|Bug Bumble Blast.png|Bumble Blast Bumblelion.jpg|Bumblelion Bundt.png|Bundt BunsenAndBeaker.jpg|Bunsen Honeydew Bushwhack.png|Bushwhack Businessman Human Gen Rex.png|Businessman Buxton Jacobs Woged.png|Buxton Jacobs Byron Moore Small.png|Byron Moore C Caden.png|Caden Cadence Nash.png|Cadence Nash Caesar.png|Caesar Cain Marko.png|Cain Marko Caine Soren.png|Caine Soren Caine Wise.png|Caine Wise Caitlin Snow.png|Caitlin Snow Caliban (Marvel).png|Caliban TheTempest-Caliban.jpg|Caliban Callisto.png|Callisto Calvin Rankin.png|Calvin Rankin Cameron Hicks.png|Cameron Hicks Cameron Mahkent Smallville.png|Cameron Mahkent Camilla Gotleib.png|Camilla Gotleib Camo.png|Camo Candlejack1.jpg|Candle Jack Cannonfire.png|Cannonfire Captain Calan.png|Captain Calan CaptainCaveman.jpg|Captain Caveman CaptainCompostHeap.jpg|Captain Compost Heap CaptainPlanet.jpg|Captain Planet Carl Creel Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Carl Creel Carl Stanton Woged.png|Carl Stanton Carly Kampfer Woged.png|Carly Kampfer Carly Meadows Smallville.png|Carly Meadows Carmilla.jpg|Carmilla Caroline Mengalson Zevo 3.png|Caroline Mengalson Carolyn Stoddard.png|Carolyn Stoddard Carrie_White.png|Carrie White Casey Darwell Woged.png|Casey Darwell Cassandra Carver Smallville.png|Cassandra Carver Cassandra Sandsmark Young Justice.png|Cassandra Sandsmark Cassidy Peyton.png|Cassidy Peyton Cassie Holmes.png|Cassie Holmes CatInTheHat.png|The Cat in the Hat Catbus.jpg|Catbus Cathedral Head.png|Cathedral Head Catherine Schade Woged.png|Catherine Schade Cecil Woged.png|Cecil Cecil L'Ively.png|Cecil L'Ively Cerberus (CCS).png|Cerberus Cessily Kincaid.png|Cessily Kincaid Chaos2.png|Chaos Chamberlain.png|Chamberlain Charles Burlingame.png|Charles Burlingame Charles Deveaux.png|Charles Deveaux Charles Mane.png|Charles Mane Charles Riken Woged.png|Charles Riken Charles Xavier (Amalgam Comics).png|Charles Xavier Charles Xavier Patrick Stewart.png|Charles Xavier Charlotte Woged.png|Charlotte Charlotte (Henry Danger).png|Charlotte Chastity Raines.png|Chastity Raines Chato Santana DC Cinematic Universe.png|Chato Santana Chef Pepper Jack.png|Chef Pepper Jack Chen Lu.png|Chen Lu Cheshire Cat American.png|Cheshire Cat Chester Avery.png|Chester Avery Chester Banton.png|Chester Banton Chica the Chick.png|Chica Chill.png|Chill Chip Woged.png|Chip Chise,_The_Ultimate_Weapon.jpg|Chise Chloe Bennett.png|Chloe Bennett Chloe Sullivan Smallville.png|Chloe Sullivan Chloe Thunderman.png|Chloe Thunderman Chompy Mage.png|Chompy Mage Chop Chop (Skylanders).png|Chop Chop Chopper (Skylander).png|Chopper Chris Bradford.png|Chris Bradford Chris Bradley.png|Chris Bradley Chrissy Parker Smallville.png|Chrissy Parker Christi Kane Woged.png|Christi Kane Christopher Nord.png|Christopher Nord Chun-Woo_Han.jpg|Chun-Woo Han Cindy Collins.png|Cindy Collins Cindy Turner.png|Cindy Turner Circe Gen Rex.png|Circe Claire Bennet.png|Claire Bennet Clancy Ben 10.png|Clancy Clarice Ferguson.png|Clarice Ferguson Clark Kent (Amalgam Comics).png|Clark Kent Claude (Alphas).png|Claude Claude Rains.png|Claude Rains Claw Shredder.png|Claw Shredder Clay Pittman Woged.png|Clay Pittman Clerk.png|Clerk Clifford Zmeck Brave and the Bold.png|Clifford Zmeck Clint Vickers Woged.png|Clint Vickers Cloaker.png|Cloaker CloudArt.png|Cloud Strife Clyde Bruckman Files.png|Clyde Bruckman Clyde Mardon Flash.png|Clyde Mardon Cobra Cadabra.png|Cobra Cadabra ColeIF2.jpg|Cole MacGrath Cole Pritchard Woged.png|Cole Pritchard Colonel_Mustard.png|Colonel Mustard Connor Shepard.png|Connor Shepard CookieMonster.jpg|The Cookie Monster Cooper Daniels Ben 10.png|Cooper Daniels Cora Hale.png|Cora Hale Coral Young Justice.png|Coral Corey (Teen Wolf).png|Corey Cornell Scipio.png|Cornell Scipio Corporal Rhys.png|Corporal Rhys Corpse Conjurer.png|Corpse Conjurer Cotton Candy Glob.png|Cotton Candy Glob Count Down.png|Count Down CountDracula.png|Count Dracula CountOrlok.png|Count Orlok Countdown.png|Countdown Courtney Whitmore Smallville.png|Courtney Whitmore CousinItt.jpg|Cousin Itt Crane.png|Crane Crash-Bandicoot 319089-L.jpg|Crash Bandicoot CreamTheRabbit.png|Cream Creed Quinn.png|Creed Quinn Cretaceous (Ice Age).jpg|Cretaceous Cricket Gen Rex.png|Cricket Croco.png|Croco Cronie Troll.png|Cronie Troll Crusher.png|Crusher Crowley.png|Crowley Crysta.jpg|Crysta Crystal Frost Young Justice.png|Crystal Frost Culex.png|Culex Curlytwirly.jpg|Curly Twirly Curtis Connors (Amalgam Comics).png|Curt Connors Dr. Curt Connors.png|Curt Connors Curtis Knox Smallville.png|Curtis Knox Cyclops Demon.png|Cyclops Demon Cynder.png|Cynder Cyrus Gold Arrow.png|Cyrus Gold Cyrus Krupp Smallville.png|Cyrus Krupp Czar Dragon.png|Czar Dragon D Dadoomerang.png|Dadoomerang Daimon Hellstrom.png|Daimon Hellstrom Daisy Johnson Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Daisy Johnson Dale Smither.png|Dale Smither Dallas Cruz Woged.png|Dallas Cruz Damien Woged.png|Damien Damien Barso Woged.png|Damien Barso Dampé OoT3D.png|Dampé Daniel Brickwell.png|Daniel Brickwell Daniel Kim Smallville.png|Daniel Kim Daniel Troyer Woged.png|Daniel Troyer Danielle Fenton.png|Danielle Fenton Danielle Rosen.png|Danielle Rosen Danny Pine.png|Danny Pine Danton Black Flash.png|Danton Black Daphne Millbrook.png|Daphne Millbrook Daphne Powell.png|Daphne Powell Darin Peter Oswald.png|Darin Peter Oswald Dark Beaver.png|Dark Beaver Dark Materia Zevo 3.png|Dark Materia Darkbeast.png|Darkbeast Dave Beaver.png|Dave Beaver David A. Angar MCU.png|David Angar David Esquibel Woged.png|David Esquibel Dawn Stiles Smallville.png|Dawn Stiles De Groot.png|De Groot Deathborg.png|Deathborg Deborah Walker.png|Deborah Walker DeEtta Calvert Woged.png|DeEtta Calvert Deja Vu.png|Deja Vu Dekka Talent.png|Dekka Talent Delmar (Grimm).png|Delmar Delores Pittman Woged.png|Delores Pittman Derek Hale.png|Derek Hale Desert Wolf.png|Desert Wolf Desiree Atkins Smallville.png|Desiree Atkins Deucalion.png|Deucalion Devastation Young Justice.png|Devastation Diablo Archive.jpg|Diablo Diana Movie.png|Diana Diana Ladris.png|Diana Ladris Diana Schade-Renard Woged.png|Diana Schade-Renard Diane Gen Rex.png|Diane Diane Rabe Woged.png|Diane Rabe Diego Hoyos Woged.png|Diego Hoyos Dimitri Skontos Woged.png|Dimitri Skontos Dinah Barton.png|Dinah Barton Dinah Lance Smallville.png|Dinah Lance Dino-Rang.png|Dino-Rang Dire Beaver.png|Dire Beaver Director.png|Director Dive-Clops.png|Dive-Clops Dodo.png|Dodo Doksen Aggressive.gif|Doksen McNeil Dolph Woged.png|Dolph Dominic Woged.png|Dominic Dominikos Petrakis.png|Dominikos Petrakis Domino.png|Domino Domo-kun2.jpg|Domo-kun Don Anker Woged.png|Don Anker Don Nidaria Woged.png|Don Nidaria Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Donnie Gill Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Donald Gill Donald Jones Woged.png|Donald Jones Donald Pfaster.png|Donald Pfaster Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Donna O'Hara Woged.png|Donna O'Hara Donovan Donati.png|Donovan Donati Doom Stone.png|Doom Stone Doomsday.png|Doomsday Double Trouble.png|Double Trouble Doug Shellow Woged.png|Doug Shellow Doyle Baske.png|Doyle Baske Dr. Colosso.png|Dr. Colosso Dr. Higgins Woged.png|Dr. Higgins Drkilljoysuffering.jpg|Dr. Killjoy Dr. Krankcase.png|Dr. Krankcase Dr. Levine Woged.png|Dr. Levine Dr. Nicholson Woged.png|Dr. Nicholson Dragon Queen.png|Dragon Queen Dragon Zombie (BoF3).gif|Dragon Zombie Drake Merwin Jr..png|Drake Merwin Jr. Dread Beaver.png|Dread Beaver Dream Crystal.png|Dream Crystal Dream Sheep.png|Dream Sheep Dreamcatcher.png|Dreamcatcher Drill Sergeant.png|Drill Sergeant Drobot.png|Drobot Droop.jpg|Droop Dukandra.png|Dukandra Kragh.png|Dulgan Duncan Allenmeyer Smallville.png|Duncan Allenmeyer Duncan Fargo Woged.png|Duncan Fargo Dune Bug.png|Dune Bug Balrog LOTR.jpg|Durin's Bane Dwight Eleazar Woged.png|Dwight Eleazar Dylan West.png|Dylan West E E.V.O. Guard.png|E.V.O. Guard EVO Performer.png|E.V.O. Performer E-123Omega.png|E-123 Omega Earl Jenkins Smallville.png|Earl Jenkins EarlSinclair.jpg|Earl Sinclair Ebirah.jpg|Ebirah Echo.png|Echo Echo DeMille.png|Echo DeMille Eddie Van Blundht Files.png|Eddie Van Blundht Edgar.png|Edgar Edgar Waltz Woged.png|Edgar Waltz Edmund Peacock Files.png|Edmund Peacock Eduardo Dorado Jr. Young Justice.png|Eduardo Dorado Jr. Eddie Brock.png|Edward Brock Jr. EegaBeeva.jpg|Eega Beeva ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God Eleanor Bishop.png|Eleanor Bishop Elena Rodriguez.png|Elena Rodriguez Eli.png|Eli Eli Aquino.png|Eli Aquino Eli Kemper Woged.png|Eli Kemper Eliza Baske.png|Eliza Baske Eliza Harmon.png|Eliza Harmon Elizabeth Braddock Olivia Munn.png|Elizabeth Braddock Im18-1-.jpg|Elizabeth Greene Elizabeth Lascelles Woged.png|Elizabeth Lascelles Ellie Martin Zevo 3.png|Ellie Martin Ellie Phimister.png|Ellie Phimister Elliot Spinella Woged.png|Elliot Spinella Elliott (Grimm).png|Elliott Elly Mahario Woged.png|Elly Mahario Queen Elsa.png|Elsa Elsa Bloodstone.png|Elsa Bloodstone GhoulSchool-ElsaFrankenteen.jpg|Elsa Frankenteen Elvin Haliday.png|Elvin Haliday Ember McLain.png|Ember McLain Emerald Empress.png|Emerald Empress Emil Blonsky The Incredible Hulk.png|Emil Blonsky Emil LaSalle.png|Emil LaSalle Emily Troyer Woged.png|Emily Troyer Emma Frost.png|Emma Frost Emma Graynor.png|Emma Graynor Emperor Han.png|Emperor Han Ennis (Teen Wolf).png|Ennis Enigma (Skylanders).png|Enigma Eobard Thawne Flash.png|Eobard Thawne Ephram Geiger Woged.png|Ephram Geiger Eren Jaeger Concept.png|Eren Jaeger Eric Brooks Live Action.png|Eric Brooks Eric Gitter.png|Eric Gitter Eric Latreaux.png|Eric Latreaux Heap-EricVonEmmelman.jpg|Eric von Emmelman Erica Reyes.png|Erica Reyes Erik Magnus.png|Erik Magnus Ernesto Morez.png|Ernesto Morez Eruptor (Lava Lance).png|Eruptor Esdeath.jpg|Esdeath Ethan (Teen Wolf).png|Ethan Eterno.png|Eterno Ethel_Bay_Mertz.png|Ethel Bay Mertz Jeep.jpg|Eugene the Jeep Eugene Thompson.png|Eugene Thompson Eugene Victor Tooms Files.png|Eugene Victor Tooms Eva Greer Smallville.png|Eva Greer Evan Gallagher Smallville.png|Evan Gallagher Grandmama-TheAddamsFamily.png|Eudora Addams Eye-Brawl.png|Eye-Brawl F Falcor.jpg|Falcor Famulus.png|Famulus FangsTheVampire.jpg|Fangs Fantastic Lad.png|Fantastic Lad Farley Kolt Woged.png|Farley Kolt Farooq Gibran Flash.png|Farooq Gibran Fate Averruncus.jpg|Fate Averruncus Father Eickholt Woged.png|Father Eickholt Father Hennessy.png|Father Hennessy Father Jose Gen Rex.png|Father Jose TheFaun.jpg|Faun Federico Gen Rex.png|Federico Felix Dietrich Woged.png|Felix Dietrich Felix Faust Brave and the Bold.png|Felix Faust Fiesta.png|Fiesta Fin Fang Flame.png|Fin Fang Flame Fire Kraken.png|Fire Kraken Fist Bump.png|Fist Bump Fitzy Feakins Gen Rex.png|Fitzy Feakins Flameslinger.png|Flameslinger Flashwing.png|Flashwing Fling Kong.png|Fling Kong Flint Gordon Jr..png|Flint Gordon Jr. Flip Wreck.png|Flip Wreck Flubber.jpg|Flubber Flukeman.jpg|Flukeman Food Fight.png|Food Fight Foul Mouth Gen Rex.png|Foul Mouth FranSinclair.jpg|Fran Sinclair Francesca Gonzalez Woged.png|Francesca Gonzalez Frank Rabe Woged.png|Frank Rabe Frankenstein's Monster.png|Frankenstein's Monster Frankie Rayner.png|Frankie Rayner Frau Pech Woged.png|Frau Pech Freakazoid1.jpg|Freakazoid SpliceCreatures1.jpg|Fred and Ginger FredFredburger.gif|Fred Fredburger Fragglewump.png|Fragglewump Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Frederick Calvert Woged.png|Frederick Calvert Frederick Dukes.png|Frederick Dukes Frederick Eberhart Woged.png|Frederick Eberhart Free Ranger.png|Free Ranger Freeman Daggett.png|Freeman Daggett Freeze Blade.png|Freeze Blade Fright Knight.png|Fright Knight Fright Rider.png|Fright Rider Frightwig Ben 10.png|Frightwig Frost Dragon BFM.jpg|Frost Dragon Fryno.png|Fryno Fung.png|Fung Fungus Humungous.png|Fungus Humongous Funny Bone.png|Funny Bone Fu-Xi.png|Fu-Xi G Gabriel and Michael.png|Gabriel and Michael Gabriel Gray.png|Gabriel Gray Gabriel Martel Woged.png|Gabriel Martel Gabrielle Doe Brave and the Bold.png|Gabrielle Doe Gaia Soren-Ladris.png|Gaia Soren-Ladris Galtel Aggressive.gif|Galtel McNeil Gamera.jpg|Gamera Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf Garson Grunge.png|Garson Grunge Garth Young Justice.png|Garth Gary Bell.png|Gary Bell Gatlocke.png|Gatlocke Gavin Trump Woged.png|Gavin Trump Gearshift.png|Gearshift Geharha.jpg|Geharha Genghis Frog.png|Genghis Frog General Androvich.png|General Androvich Genvieve Woged.png|Genvieve Geoff Johns Smallville.png|Geoff Johns George Katsaros.png|George Katsaros George Lazure Woged.png|George Lazure George Peacock Files.png|George Peacock Gezora.png|Gezora Gharun Set Gen Rex.png|Gharun Set Ghost Roaster.png|Ghost Roaster Ghost Shark.png|Ghost Shark Gillman3.jpg|Gill-man Gill Grunt.png|Gill Grunt Giovanni Zatara Young Justice.png|Giovanni Zatara Mogwai.jpg|Gizmo Glados.png|GLaDOS Gloria Calvert.png|Gloria Calvert Gnorm.jpg|Gnorm GoblinKing-ScoobyDoo.jpg|Goblin King Godzilla3.jpg|Godzilla Godzooky.jpg|Godzooky Golden Queen.png|Golden Queen Gollum.jpg|Gollum Gordon Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Gordon Gorosarus.jpg|Gorosaurus Gossamer.jpg|Gossamer Gothmog.png|Gothmog Gottlob Woged.png|Gottlob Grace Choi.png|Grace Choi Graham Garrett Smallville.png|Graham Garrett Graydon Ostler Woged.png|Graydon Ostler Great White.png|Great White GregPincus-realform.jpg|Greg Pincus Gregorek Woged.png|Gregorek Gregory Arkin Smallville.png|Gregory Arkin Gretchen Dennis.png|Gretchen Dennis Griffin (Alphas).png|Griffin InvisibleMan.jpg|Griffin Griffin O'Connor.png|Griffin O'Connor Grilla Drilla.png|Grilla Drilla Grim Creeper.png|Grim Creeper Grinch1.jpg|Grinch Grunkin Gobsprout.png|Grunkin Gobsprout Gus Campbell Woged.png|Gus Campbell Gusto.png|Gusto Guy Gardner Young Justice.png|Guy Gardner GuyMann-naturalform.jpg|Guy Mann H H.E.C.T.O.R..png|H.E.C.T.O.R. Hal Jordan Young Justice.png|Hal Jordan Hannibal Bates Flash.png|Hannibal Bates Hans Roth Woged.png|Hans Roth Hap Lasser Woged.png|Hap Lasser Harmony.png|Harmony Harold Johnson Woged.png|Harold Johnson Harriet (Grimm).png|Harriet Hartley Rathaway Flash.png|Hartley Rathaway Harvey Dent Gotham.png|Harvey Dent Hayden Romero.png|Hayden Romero Hayden Walker Woged.png|Hayden Walker Head Rush.png|Head Rush Hedig Woged.png|Hedig Bloodrayne e vamp3.jpg|Hedrox the Infinite Heidi McDunnah Woged.png|Heidi McDunnah Heilang.png|Heilang Henrietta Woged.png|Henrietta Henry Hart.png|Henry Hart DrJekyll-MrHyde.jpg|Henry Jekyll Henry Logan.png|Henry Logan Henry McCoy Nicholas Hoult.png|Henry McCoy Hank Thunderman.png|Henry Thunderman Herbert J. Zomboni.png|Herbert J. Zomboni 179675-21496-high-evolutionary.jpg|Herbert Wyndham HermanMelville-Doug.jpg|Herman Melville Herman Nimerfro Woged.png|Herman Nimerfro Herman Stites.png|Herman Stites Hex.png|Hex Hiei.png|Hiei High Five.png|High Five High Volt.png|High Volt Hisako Ichiki.png|Hisako Ichiki Hive.png|Hive Holly Clark Woged.png|Holly Clark Hong Kong EVO.png|Hong Kong E.V.O. Hood Sickle.png|Hood Sickle Hoot Loop.png|Hoot Loop Hope Summers.png|Hope Summers Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog Hot Head (Skylanders).png|Hot Head Hotep-Ra.png|Hotep-Ra Hudson Logan.png|Hudson Logan HugoDanner.jpg|Hugo Danner HugoTheAbominableSnowman.png|Hugo Hulda Woged.png|Hulda Humberto Lopez.png|Humberto Lopez Human EVO.png|Human E.V.O. Hunter Sands.png|Hunter Sands Hurricane Woged.png|Hurricane Hutch.jpg|Hutch I Ian Detweiler.png|Ian Detweiler Ian Flynn Woged.png|Ian Flynn Ian Harmon Woged.png|Ian Harmon Ian Randall Smallville.png|Ian Randall I-Bol Gen Rex.png|I-Bol Idie Okonkwo.png|Idie Okonkwo Ignitor.png|Ignitor IkaMusume.jpg|Ika Musume Illyana Rasputin.png|Illyana Rasputin 872598-illyria 1 super.jpg|Illyria Imhotep.png|Imhotep Indominus Rex.jpg|''Indominus rex'' Ingiger.png|Ingiger Inque.png|Inque InspectorGadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha Iris.jpg|Iris Irv (Grimm).png|Irv Irwin Schwab Brave and the Bold.png|Irwin Schwab Isaac Hale.png|Isaac Hale Isaac Lahey.png|Isaac Lahey Isaac Luria.png|Isaac Luria Isaac Proctor Woged.png|Isaac Proctor Isabella Turner Woged.png|Isabella Turner Ivan Woged.png|Ivan Ivan Steranko (Movie).png|Ivan Steranko J Jack.png|Jack Jack Harkness.png|Jack Harkness Jack Power.png|Jack Power Jack Shepard.png|Jack Shepard Jackson Whittemore.png|Jackson Whittemore Jacob Black.png|Jacob Black Jake Pollen Smallville.png|Jake Pollen Jake Simmons Flash.png|Jake Simmons Jaken.jpg|Jaken Jalmer Gunderson Woged.png|Jalmer Gunderson James Barnes.png|James Barnes James Madrox.png|James Madrox James Martin.png|James Martin James Powell Jr..png|James Powell Jr. James Powell Sr..png|James Powell Sr. James Proudstar.png|James Proudstar James Santini.png|James Santini Jane Kessler.png|Jane Kessler Jane Volturi.png|Jane Volturi Janet van Dyne (Amalgam Comics).png|Janet Van Dyne WaspWoman2.jpg|Janice Starlin Janos Quested.png|Janos Quested Japheth.png|Japheth Jared Ellis Woged.png|Jared Ellis Labyrinth-Jareth.jpg|Jareth the Goblin King Jarold Kampfer Woged.png|Jarold Kampfer Jason (TMNT).png|Jason Jason Blood Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Blood Jason Colbert.png|Jason Colbert Jason Garrick Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Garrick Jason James Zevo 3.png|Jason James Jason Miller.png|Jason Miller Jason Rusch Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Rusch Jason Todd (Amalgam Comics).png|Jason Todd Jason Wyngarde.png|Jason Wyngarde Jawbreaker (Skylander).png|Jawbreaker Jayna Smallville.png|Jayna Jean Grey Famke Janssen.png|Jean Grey Jeanne-Marie Trigger.png|Jeanne-Marie Trigger Jean-Paul Trigger.png|Jean-Paul Trigger Jed Baim Woged.png|Jed Baim Jed McNally Smallville.png|Jed McNally Jefferson Pierce Brave and the Bold.png|Jefferson Pierce Jenn-JeSouhaite.jpg|Jenn Jennifer Blake.png|Jennifer Blake JenniferCheck.jpg|Jennifer Check Jennifer Pierce.png|Jennifer Pierce Jennifer Walters.png|Jennifer Walters Jeremy Creek Smallville.png|Jeremy Creek Jerry Baxter Woged.png|Jerry Baxter Jesse.png|Jesse Jesse Murphy.png|Jesse Murphy Jesse Watts Smallville.png|Jesse Watts Jessica Elkhart.png|Jessica Elkhart Jessica Reilly Woged.png|Jessica Reilly Jessie Acker Woged.png|Jessie Acker Jet-Vac (Hurricane).png|Jet-Vac Jim McCabe (Woged).png|Jim McCabe Jimmy (X-Men).png|Jimmy Jing Mei.png|Jing Mei Jocasta (Amalgam Comics).png|Jocasta Jocelyn Woged.png|Jocelyn Jodi Melville Smallville.png|Jodi Melville JohannKrauss.jpg|Johann Krauss Joe Eisbiber.png|Joe Joe Klaustreich.png|Joe Joe Eyeball.png|Joe Eyeball John Woged.png|John John Coleman Woged.png|John Coleman John Corben Smallville.png|John Corben DrDolittle.jpg|Dr. John Dolittle DrDolittle1998.jpg|Dr. John Dolittle John Henry Steel.png|John Henry Steel John Katsaros.png|John Katsaros John Kreski Woged.png|John Kreski John Oblinger Woged.png|John Oblinger Johnny Blaze Human.png|Johnny Blaze Johnny Rodwick Woged.png|Johnny Rodwick Johnny Storm 2015.png|Johnny Storm Jon Talbain.gif|Jon Talbain Jonah Riken Woged.png|Jonah Riken Jonas Englin.png|Jonas Englin Jonathan Holloway Woged.png|Jonathan Holloway Jonathon Wilde Woged.png|Jonathon Wilde Jonothon Hex.png|Jonothon Hex Jonothon Starsmore.png|Jonothon Starsmore Jordan Parrish.png|Jordan Parrish Joseph Montelone.png|Joseph Montelone Joseph Wade.png|Joseph Wade Josh Diaz.png|Josh Diaz Joshua Hall Woged.png|Joshua Hall Joshua Summers.png|Joshua Summers JP Woged.png|JP Jubilation Lee (Amalgam Comics).png|Jubilation Lee Jubilation Lee Lana Condor.png|Jubilation Lee Juliette Silverton Woged.png|Juliette Silverton Jungle Cat Gen Rex.png|Jungle Cat K Kabuto.png|Kabuto Yakushi Kain (Defiance) fankit.jpg|Kain the Scion Kaine.png|Kaine Kalameet.png|Kalameet Kali (Teen Wolf).png|Kali Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras Kamoebas.png|Kamoebas Kantique.png|Kantique Karl Herman Woged.png|Karl Herman Karl Lykos.png|Karl Lykos Kassen Aggressive.gif|Kassen McNeil Kat (Alphas).png|Kat Katherine Argent.png|Katherine Argent Katherine Nidaria Woged.png|Katherine Nidaria Katherine Sandsmark.png|Katherine Sandsmark Katrina Chavez Woged.png|Katrina Chavez Keith Harrow Woged.png|Keith Harrow Kelly Burkhardt.png|Kelly Burkhardt Ken Woged.png|Ken Ken Honeycutt.png|Ken Honeycutt Khloe Sedgwick Woged.png|Khloe Sedgwick Kimi Milard.png|Kimi Milard Kincaid (Teen Wolf).png|Kincaid King Caesar.png|King Caesar King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong Kira Yukimura.png|Kira Yukimura Kirk Firebaugh Woged.png|Kirk Firebaugh Kirk Langstrom.png|Kirk Langstrom Kirk Sallis.png|Kirk Sallis Kirk's Brother Woged.png|Kirk's Brother Knight Light.png|Knight Light Knight Mare.png|Knight Mare Knuckles Gen Rex.png|Knuckles KnucklesTheEchidna.png|Knuckles Knute Gunderson Woged.png|Knute Gunderson Kodiak Noatak.png|Kodiak Noatak Konstantin Brinkerhoff Woged.png|Konstantin Brinkerhoff Koosalagoopagoop Size.png|Koosalagoopagoop Kragh.png|Kragh Krakoa.png|Krakoa Krampus.jpg|Krampus Krisztian Ajandok Woged.png|Krisztian Ajandok Krypt King.png|Krypt King Krystal Fletcher Woged.png|Krystal Fletcher Kuan-Yin Xorn.png|Kuan-Yin Xorn Kumonga_Godzilla_Final_Wars.jpg|Kumonga Kurt Ryder.png|Kurt Ryder Kyle Gibney.png|Kyle Gibney KyleGilligan.jpg|Kyle Gilligan Kyle Walker Woged.png|Kyle Walker L LadyOfTheLake.jpg|Lady of the Lake Lance Calvin Woged.png|Lance Calvin Lance Vale.png|Lance Vale Lani Tomas Woged.png|Lani Tomas LarryTalbot-Wolfman.jpg|Larry Talbot Laszlo Kurlon Woged.png|Laszlo Kurlon Leatherhead.png|Leatherhead Lectron.png|Lectron 745427-83 new mutants 2.jpg|Legion Leo Taymor.png|Leo Taymor Leo Wyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt Lightning Rod.png|Lightning Rod Lila Cheney.png|Lila Cheney Lilli-Rosenkreuzstilette.jpg|Lilli LillyTheWitch.jpg|Lilly Lim-Dûl.jpg|Lim-Dûl Living Lightning Lad.png|Living Lightning Lad Living Lightning Lass.png|Living Lightning Lass Lob-Star.png|Lob-Star Logan Wayne.png|Logan Wayne Louie-Bloo Raspberry.png|Louie-Bloo Raspberry LuauLePunch.jpg|Luau LePunch Lucas Bishop.png|Lucas Bishop Lucio.png|Lucio Lucius Richmond.png|Lucius Richmond LucyWestenra.jpg|Lucy Westenra 20140510_140717.jpg|Lulu Lemon Lurch.jpg|Lurch Lurtz.png|Lurtz Lynn St. Croix.png|Lynn St. Croix M Mad Hatter American.png|Mad Hatter Splash.png|Madison Maggie Vogel.png|Maggie Vogel Magna Charge.png|Magna Charge Mammoth Young Justice.png|Mammoth Blacula.jpg|Prince Mamuwalde Mari McCabe Brave and the Bold.png|Mari McCabe Marina-TheLittleMermaid.jpg|Marina MarineTheRaccoon.png|Marine Marius St. Croix.png|Marius St. Croix Mark Mardon Flash.png|Mark Mardon Martha the Mermaid.png|Martha FalseMaria-1927.gif|Maschinenmensch Mathayus.png|Mathayus MasterSplinter.png|Master Splinter Matthew Hagen Young Justice.png|Matthew Hagen Max Eisenhardt Ian McKellen.png|Max Eisenhardt MaxCaulfield.jpg|Maxine Caulfield WarriorsOfTerra.jpg|Maya Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus Megalon.jpg|Megalon Merlin.jpg|Merlin Michael Baer.png|Michael Baer Michael Maxwell Brave and the Bold.png|Michael Maxwell Michael Myers 2007.jpg|Michael Myers Midna02.png|Midna Mieu.jpg|Mieu MikiSaegusa.png|Miki Saegusa MilesPrower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Mini Shredder.png|Mini Shredder Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki MollyGoldman.jpg|Molly Goldman Molly Hayes.png|Molly Hayes Monsieur Mallah Young Justice.png|Monsieur Mallah Moomintroll.jpg|Moomintroll Moosh.png|Moosh Mor'du Stand.jpg|Mor'du MorganLeFay.jpg|Morgan le Fay Morgana (Little Mermaid).jpg|Morgana the Sea Witch MorticiaAddams.jpg|Morticia Addams Mortimer Toynbee Evan Jonigkeit.png|Mortimer Toynbee Mothra.jpg|Mothra Image-1430352008.jpg|Mothra Leo Curlytwirly.jpg|Mr. Curly Twirly Mucinex Mucus New.jpg|Mr. Mucus My Pet Monster.jpg|My Pet Monster N Nahagliiv.png|Nahagliiv NancyArcher.jpg|Nancy Archer NeilTheGiantBluePlatypus.jpg|Neil the Giant Blue Platypus Loch Ness Terror.png|Nessie NeverBeast.jpg|NeverBeast Vampire Skylanders.png|Night Shift Nils Styger.png|Nils Styger Nimrel.jpg|Nimrel NoFace Gen Rex.png|NoFace Noriko Ashida.png|Noriko Ashida O Octobriana.jpg|Octobriana OdjinArtwork.png|Odjn OgonBat.jpg|Ōgon Bat One Gen Rex.png|One Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught Oolong-DragonBall.png|Oolong Orin DC Cinematic Universe.png|Orin Ororo Munroe Halle Berry.png|Ororo Munroe OscarTheGrouch.jpg|Oscar the Grouch OtherMother.png|Other Mother P Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie Pai Mei.png|Pai Mei Paige Guthrie (Marvel Comics).png|Paige Guthrie The Pale Man.jpg|Pale Man PoisonIvy.jpg|Pamela Isley Paul Bunyan.png|Paul Bunyan Paul Cartier.png|Paul Cartier Yeti.VoyageToTheBottomOfTheSea.jpg|Dr. Paulsen Peaches-Rocko'sModernLife.png|Peaches Peter Parker 2012-2014.png|Peter Parker GhoulSchool-Phantasma.jpg|Phantasma Philippa Sontag.png|Philippa Sontag Pinky.png|Pinky Piotr Rasputin Daniel Cudmore.png|Piotr Rasputin SuperMarioBros-PrincessDaisy.jpg|Princess Daisy Prism Break.png|Prism Break Nels van Adder (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Proto-Goblin Puar-DragonBall.png|Puar Pummel Weed.jpg|Pummel Weed Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Punk Shock.png|Punk Shock Q Queen Ant BFM.jpg|Queen Ant R RadleyMadish.jpg|Radley Madish The Railway Dragon.png|Railway Dragon Raquel Ervin Young Justice.png|Raquel Ervin RandallBoggs.png|Randall Boggs Ransik.jpg|Ransik Rasputin the Mad Frog.png|Rasputin the Mad Frog Rattle Shake.png|Rattle Shake ReallyReallyBigMan.png|Really Really Big Man Reed Richards 2015.png|Reed Richards Woren.png|Rei Relic Keeper.jpg|Relic Keeper Richard Jones.png|Richard Jones Richard Lazarus.png|Richard Lazarus Rip Tide.png|Rip Tide Roberts.trueform.jpg|Rob Roberts Rocky Roll.png|Rocky Roll Rodan.jpg|Rodan Roderick Rose Brave and the Bold.png|Roderick Rose Vampire Roller Brawl.png|Roller Brawl RonnieStrickland.jpg|Ronnie Strickland RubeusHagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Ruby Moon.jpg|Ruby Moon Ryan Gilko.png|Ryan Gilko S Sabrewulf KI2.jpg|Sabrewulf Sai So.png|Sai So SakuraKinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto Samara Ghost.png|Samara Morgan SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus Sanzu.png|Sanzu Sarah.png|Sarah Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Schro.png|Schrodinger Scorp.png|Scorp Scott Summers Tye Sheridan.png|Scott Summers Senji Kiyomasa.jpg|Senji Kiyomasa Set (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy).jpg|Set Brundlefly.jpg|Seth Brundle ShadowTheHedgehog.png|Shadow Shellshock Sheldon.png|Shellshock Sheldon Shelob.jpg|Shelob Shen Xorn.png|Shen Xorn Shiva Shredder.png|Shiva Shredder Shi-Woon_Battle_Scared.jpg|Shi-Woon Yi Shobijin.jpg|Shobijin Short Cut's Species.png|Short Cut Shuma Gorath 001.jpg|Shuma-Gorath GhoulSchool-Sibella.jpg|Sibella SilverTheHedgehog.png|Silver Skalamander Gen Rex.png|Skalamander Skullpion.jpg|Skullpion Slam Bam.png|Slam Bam Slobber Tooth.png|Slobber Tooth Smolderdash.png|Smolderdash Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette Snap Shot.png|Snap Shot Snare (Kameo).jpg|Snare Snowths.jpg|The Snowths Sonic 4.png|Sonic Sonny Baredo.png|Sonny Baredo Sorbet_2009.png|Sorbet Spinel (Cardcaptor Sakura).gif|Spinel Sun SpottedDick.jpg|Spotted Dick Springheel Jack.jpg|Spring-Heeled Jack Spryte-LegendOfZelda.png|Spryte Spy Rise.png|Spy Rise Spyro Skylanders.png|Spyro TheMask.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss Stealth Elf.png|Stealth Elf Stink Bomb.png|Stink Bomb Stump Smash.png|Stump Smash Styx OOaM.jpg|Styx MonkeyKingSunWukong.jpg|Sun Wukong Sunburn.png|Sunburn Susan Storm 2015.png|Susan Storm Sven Larsen.png|Sven Larsen Sweetums.jpg|Sweetums T Tai Lung.png|Tai Lung GhoulSchool-Tanis.jpg|Tanis Tar Monster.png|Tar Monster Temutai.png|Temutai Teth-Adam Young Justice.png|Teth-Adam The Arcanist.png|The Arcanist TheBeast-Disney.jpg|The Beast TheBrain.png|The Brain CryptKeeper.png|The Crypt Keeper Jabberwock American.jpg|The Jabberwock TheLobe1.jpg|The Lobe The Mariner.jpg|The Mariner The Railway Dragon.png|The Railway Dragon TheStoryteller.jpg|The Storyteller Voracious Centipede.png|The Voracious Centipede Theodore Sallis.png|Theodore Sallis Thing1-Thing2.jpg|Thing One and Thing Two Thing-TheAddamsFamily.jpg|Thing T. Thing Thomas Fuller.png|Thomas Fuller Thor.jpg|Thor Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Tiger Claw.png|Tiger Claw Tigger.jpg|Tigger Timothy (TMNT).png|Timothy LordVoldemort.jpg|Tom Riddle Torast Aggressive.gif|Torast McNeil Torch.png|Torch Totoro-smiling.jpg|Totoro Trail Blazer.png|Trail Blazer Tree Rex.png|Tree Rex Trigger Happy.png|Trigger Happy Tripp Gen Rex.png|Tripp Tula Young Justice.png|Tula Tuppence Terror Young Justice.png|Tuppence Terror Turel Defiance 1.png|Turel Tyler Draven 01.png|Tyler Draven Tyler Rockwell.png|Tyler Rockwell U Ultra-Humanite Young Justice.png|Ultra-Humanite UncleDeadly.jpg|Uncle Deadly UncleFester.jpg|Uncle Fester Ursula (KH3).jpg|Ursula the Sea Witch Dagon-Uxia03.jpg|Uxia Cambarro V Vash the Stampede.png|Vash the Stampede DoctorDoom.png|Victor von Doom Vincent-3-vincent-valentine-21389019-559-414.png|Vincent Valentine VirgilIncanto.jpg|Virgil Incanto Voodood.png|Voodood W Wall Eye.png|Wall Eye Warnado.png|Warnado Warren Worthington III Ben Foster.png|Warren Worthington III Wash Buckler.png|Wash Buckler Waylon Jones DC Cinematic Universe.png|Waylon Jones Weaver Gen Rex.png|Weaver Were-Rabbit.jpg|Were-Rabbit Whalewolf2.jpg|Whalewolf Whirlwind.png|Whirlwind Wildfire.png|Wildfire William Baker.png|William Baker William Rolfson.png|William Rolfson GhoulSchool-Winnie.jpg|Winnie LEGO Wolf Guy.png|Wolf Guy WorzelGummidge.jpg|Worzel Gummidge X X-23 Vol 3 1 Textless Dell'otto Variant.jpg|X-23 Y Parasite.png|Yakushiji Symbiote Yazoo.png|Yazoo Yoko2012.jpg|Yoko Yugo Ogami Zoanthrope.jpg|Yūgo Ōgami YukiOnna.jpg|Yuki-onna Z Zard X-3.png|Zard X-3 Zedus.jpg|Zedus Zilla.jpg|Zilla Zog.gif|Zog Zoo Lou.png|Zoo Lou Zook.png|Zook Zzzax.png|Zzzax Category:Galleries Category:Characters